The use of photovoltaic devices to convert light energy into electrical energy is commonly known. However, the physical structure of such systems require custom design and field installation of multiple modules to generate sufficient energy to meet the power needs of even small commercial or residential buildings. The direct current elements of these installations often do not meet electric codes and pose safety hazards due to the lack of DC acumen of electricians and inspectors. Common problems are discussed in Sandia Report, SAND L005-0342, pp. 1 and 2, and include, by way of example: improper ampacity of conductors; improper types of conductors; improper or unsafe wiring methods; lack of or improper overcurrent protection on conductors; improper system grounding; lack of, or improper equipment grounding; use of underrated hardware or components; and use of AC components such as fuses and switches in DC applications.
The problems of the prior art are further aggravated when photovoltaic devices are contemplated for deployment in a retractable awning-like structure. Indeed, winds and snow loads are significant barriers to the use of anything but formidable structures to carry power generating systems of photovoltaic devices. The physical size of an awning required to generate significant amounts of electrical energy frustrate efforts of deployment and retraction, which are required to avoid damage or destruction when inclement weather or high winds rapidly approach.
There remains a need in the art for a photovoltaic awning structure that may be quickly and easily deployed and retracted, that demonstrates a high degree of stability in windy environments, that facilitates and accommodates ease of generation and transmission of electrical power therefrom and to a grid or other source of utility, that includes DC components and wiring in an integrated code-compliant system, and that can be easily installed and maintained in any of numerous locations.